The ATeams
by sambam17
Summary: Things heat up when the NCIS team from LA comes to the DC office. Please read or at least try it. It'll be really good. TIVA! Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay I dont own any of these characters. They belong to CBS and DPB. So dont sue me cause, no money!

NCIS LA HQ Eric whistled on the top of the stairs, a signal that they were needed. So the NCIS LA team raced up the stairs to meet him. Callen, Sam, Kensi, Eric, Hetty, and Nate were greeted by the Director over live video feed.  
"Evening Director," Callen said to Director Vance over the MTAC screen.  
"Good evening Agent Callen," responded Vance.  
"Director Vance has a proposition for us," said Hetty.  
"And what would that be?" Sam asked.  
"All of you will be escorted to our DC office. We have a tough case that needs fresh minds. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning at 0500. Go home. Pack your bags." Vance announced.  
"Yes, Sir," answered the team in unision.  
NCIS DC Squad Room "All I am saying is that Gibbs should be back by now. He has been in the Directors office for nearly 2 hours," said Tony looking up at Ziva from his desk. They had a major case and were putting BOLOs out on stolen cars and a suspect they had as their serial killer.  
"I am sure he has his reasons. Do not judge a book by its pages, Tony," answered Ziva.  
"It's cover. Don't judge a book by its cover," retorted Tony.  
"Right. My point is, if he has been up there for that long it has to be something impor-" Ziva didn't get to finish her sentence, but was cut off by:  
"DiNozzo, David, McGee! Director's office, now!" barked Gibbs from the top of the stairs.  
Tony, Ziva, and McGee ran up the stairs to Vance's office. Vance was not in the room when they were in, but came in quickly after them.  
They all stood in front of the Director's desk, waiting for him to speak.  
"I have just notified the NCIS LA office that they are to report to DC to help you with this case. I thought it would be a good idea to have a fresh set of eyes to maybe see things we wouldn't see. They should arrive here around 0700." Vance said. ( I have no idea how long it takes to get from LA to DC so I played it to work with the story.)  
The team sighed. They had all this work and now they had to do introductions. At least there were more people to work on the case.  
The team headed down the stairs toward the squad room and settled at each of there desks. They worked all night into the early hours of the morning. Tony and Ziva went down to fill Abby in on what they had found. It was about 0700 when the whole NCIS LA team found a sleeping Agent McGee sleeping at his desk. Agent Gibbs was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed, eyes closed. Sam made a fake coughing noise which resulted in Gibbs and McGee to jolt and wake up, guns pointed at the NCIS LA team.  
"Whoa man. We met before. Sorry to wake you," said Sam.  
"They should be awake anyway," replied Vance.  
"Ahh, Director. So nice to see you," said Hetty.  
"Nice to see you too. And to the rest of you," he nodded to the rest of the team. "Where are Agents DiNozzo and David?"  
"Last time I saw them they were headed down to Abby's lab," replied McGee.  
"Well, why don't you show them her lab while you fetch DiNozzo and David." said Vance.  
"Lead the way," said Kensi.  
Abby's Lab The NCIS LA team plus Gibbs and McGee walked out of the elevator to hear music blaring from the lab.  
"Abs!" yelled Gibbs over the music.  
McGee walked over to the stereo to turn it off. They found Abby lying down on her farting hippo, Bert. Across from her, Tony and Ziva were lying up against of the machine, Ziva's head on Tony's shoulder.( Think when they were asleep searching for that microchip thingy.)  
Gibbs walked over to Abby and gently shook her. "Abs. Abs, wake up. It's 0700."  
Abby jumped up. "What? It's what! I've been asleep for two hours. We have to catch this guy, Gibbs!"  
Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder. "Abs, just chill."  
"Did you just ask me to chill. Gibbs there is a killer on the loose."  
"Abby take a break. Here," Gibbs handed her a Caf-Pow. "Look who's here."  
"What? Oh, hi guys. Good to see you again."  
There was a chourus of "Hi Abbys" from the assortment of people standing in her doorway.  
"Uh, Boss?" McGee pointed to Tony and Ziva. Gibbs smirked. He walked over to the two.  
"DiNozzo! David!" Gibbs yelled.  
The NCIS LA team watched in awe as Tony and Ziva shot up, guns pointed in every direction.  
"Is that a regular wake up routine for your team, Gibbs?" asked Callen.  
Gibbs smirked.  
"Oh," Tony and Ziva put down their guns. "Hey, Boss. Me and Ziva went down here to fill Abby in and... Well I don't know what happened after that." Tony sighed.  
"Let's all go down to Ducky so we can start official introductions. 


	2. Chapter 2

Autopsy "Ahh, Jethro. And to what do I owe the pleasure?" said Ducky.  
"Introductions, Duck," said Gibbs.  
"I see the LA office has arrived," Ducky said as he looked over Gibbs' shoulder.  
"Yeah. Hetty, do you want to start," asked Gibbs.  
"I would love to," replied Hetty.  
Team Gibbs and Team LA seperated as introductions started.  
"This is one of my Senior Field Agents, G Callen," she said, "My other Senior Field Agent, Sam Hanna, Field Agent Kensi Blye, our computer expert, Eric Bana, our psychologist, Nate Getz, and I am Hetty Lang."  
Gibbs took his cue. "This is my Senior Field Agent, Anthony DiNozzo. You can call him Tony. Our Junior Field Agent, Timothy McGee. You can call him Tim."  
"Or Probie or Elf Lord," Tony cut in.  
Gibbs headslapped Tony. Tony winced and Team LA smirked.  
"As I was saying. This is our newest Agent," Gibbs emphasized the word Agent, "but former Mossad Liason Officer, Ziva David, Forensic Specialist, Abby Sciouto, our Medical Examiner and psychlogist, Doctor Donald Mallard, you can call him Ducky, and I am Leroy Jethro Gibbs."  
"Well we are very pleased to meet you," said Hetty.  
"Let's get back to work," said Gibbs.  
Squad Room "What do we got?" barked Gibbs.  
"Well we know that 4 Navy Lieutennants were murdered. Each women had blonde hair and blue eyes between the ages of 29 and 32." said Tony.  
"Each women was killed with a 9 millimeter shot to the head," said Ziva.  
"And we found a knife at crime scene 4 that was used to cut the hair of each victim," said McGee.  
"You know this reminds me of that movie with Stallone where..." Tony was stopped when Gibbs' hand collided with the back of Tony's head.  
"You know sometimes your movie quotes drive me up the hall!" Ziva said.  
Team LA looked at each other, confused.  
"It's wall, Zee-Vah." Tony said.  
"That too." replied Ziva.  
"If you two are done. I'm going on a coffee run," said Gibbs.  
"Oh, I will come with you Jethro," said Hetty.  
The only ones left were Ziva, Callen, Sam, and Kensi in the squad room as everyone had left to different parts of the building.  
Callen went over to Tony's desk and started opening drawers. Ziva laughed. "Find anything interesting in there?"  
"Yeah. Why does Tony have a picture of the late director with two other photos of women?"  
They walked over to where Callen was sitting.  
"That is Agent Paula Cassidy and Agent Kate Todd." Ziva said. "Kate was shot by my half-brother because he was trying to get to Gibbs. After Kate was shot, Ari tried to kill Abby and Jenny, sorry, the director. Paula tackled a suicide bomber into a trick room and saved our team's life by doing so. And Jenny was killed in a shoot-out during my and Tony's protection duty. I think he blames himself for their deaths. I had no idea he kept all these." Ziva flipped through the photo album that had many pictures of the team including Kate, Paula, and Jenny.  
Tony started walking up to them so she quickly stashed it back into the drawer.  
"Hey Sweetcheeks. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.  
"We were just... uh... reviewing the case."  
"You know for a Mossad ninja, you are not very good at lying."  
Just then the rest of both teams walked intoo the squad room.  
Vance was standing at the top of the stairs watching the team. Gibbs could feel his eyes burning through the back of his head, so he turned around and said, "You got something to say, Leon."  
"Director David is on MTAC." 


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I want to get more to you but I kinda need more ideas. Please reviews and give me ideas for the next chapter if you want me to update quickly. Thanks.)  
Squad Room Team LA could actually feel the room grow stiffened and stepped between Vance and Ziva in a very protective way, even though Vance wasn't anywhere near them.  
Ziva looked at Gibbs, as if asking for him to do something for her. Gibbs was silently fuming while glaring at the director. Gibbs looked at Ziva. He had only seen that look in her eyes once before now. In Somalia. When she almost died. Because of her father. He closed his eyes, and then stomped out of the squad room, up to Vance's office.  
Team LA looked confused. They had no idea what was going on.  
"Ziva, if you want you can go take a nap in my lab. Or you can just sit and think," suggested Abby.  
"Thanks Abby," said Ziva as she started to make her way to the elevator.  
"I'm coming with you," said a voice from behind her.  
"Tony..."  
"I'm coming with you." replied Tony as they left for Abby's lab.  
Ziva couldn't argue with him. So she just walked along side him.  
The only people left in the squad room was Team LA, McGee, Ducky, and Abby.  
Callen couldn't understand why a certain Director would make the whole team act like this. Ziva seemed to be affected the most by this... and then it hit him.  
"Ziva's father," he said quietly.  
"How..." Abby started.  
"It just connected. You know, the last names."  
"Oh."  
It was quiet for a while untill Kensi broke the silence.  
"What's he the Director of?"  
"Mossad," said Abby, McGee, and Ducky together.  
"What happened?" asked Sam.  
"Well," said Abby. "It started out when Ziva started to date one of her old partners from Mossad. It was about a year ago. Michael Rivkin. The guy from the case we all worked on together. Anyway, intell we got was traced back to Ziva's apartment. Tony went by to just give Ziva a chance for Ziva to explain, when Michael opened the door. He attacked Tony and Tony barely made it out alive by putting 4 in his chest. By that time Ziva heard the gunshots and came bursting through the door, to find a dead Michael. The team, excluding me and Ducky and McGee, went to Israel where Ziva decided she couldn't trust Tony even though he basically made her dad tell him that he put Michael on assignment by dating Ziva. She decided to stay in Israel." Abby was getting teary eyed so McGee decided to take over.  
"After about a month Tony, Abby, and I started tracking Ziva's whereabouts. We figured out that the ship she was on went down in a storm. No survivors. We all thought Ziva was dead. Tony took it the worst. He was never really the same. He finally took charge and we went to find the guy who was responsible. We got captured on purpose, omly to find a very much alive Ziva before us. Gibbs snipered the bad guy and we took Ziva home. The worst of it all was that Ziva's dad sent her on that mission for a reason."  
"Wow," said Eric.  
"Yeah."

(A/N: Ok. I need more ideas so please review and send me some.)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I did realize the space between the lines thing so I will do that next chapter. I will be in Arizona till Friday and then Sacramento till Monday so I will try to update maybe Monday afternoon. Sorry for the delay. Oh, and thanks to . NCIS I will work on a chapter with that storyline. Thanks again!  
teamtiva 


	5. Chapter 5

MTAC

"Shalom, my friend," said Eli.

"Shalom to you, Eli," replied Vance.

"And how are you?" asked Eli.

"I am fine. And you?"

"Very well. And Ziva?"

"Ahh," said Vance. "I was thinking you would ask that."

"Well she is my daughter."

Gibbs snorted.

"Did you say something, Agent Gibbs?" asked Eli.

"You sent her on a suicide mission! In Somalia!" Gibbs yelled.

"I have nothing to say to you," Eli retorted.

"Actually, you owe my agents, including your daughter, an apology," Gibbs stated plainly.

"If you would just send Ziva in here then," said Eli.

"Oh, I think we will let Ziva decide that." But it was not Gibbs who had spoken this time.

"Very well, Leon. Shalom."

Abby's Lab

Ziva stepped out of the elevator into Abby's lab, closely followed by Tony.

"If you want to talk…" started Tony.

"I am just going to go lie down," said Ziva.

"Okay. Just tell me if you need me."

Ziva went to Abby's futon and lied down. She was soon fast asleep. Tony sat down on the chair next to her and watched her. It had been about an hour when Sam and Callen walked through the door.

"Gibbs wants to see you. _Both_ of you," said Callen, nodding to both Tony and Ziva.

Tony, Sam, and Callen all walked towards the sliding glass doors towards where Ziva lay. She was thrashing in her sleep.

"Ziva. _Ziva,_"Tony said as he gently shook her.

Ziva shot her eyes open and slowly sat up. She was shaking violently. "Tony?"

"Ziva you're shaking," he said as he sat next to her and put an arm around her. "It was just a dream, Zi."

"It was him, Saleem. He was alive," said Ziva through shakes.

"Ziva," Tony said as he turned her to face him. "Ziva listen to me. Saleem is dead. Gibbs killed him. You saw it yourself. I won't let your father hurt you." He pulled her into a tight hug.

Silent tears fell down Ziva's cheek. She didn't quite hug back, but Tony thought that it was a start.

"Come on. Gibbs wants to see us," said Tony.

Sam and Callen were surprised at how easily Ziva relaxed at Tony's touch. She didn't seem like the girl who was soft. They followed Tony and Ziva towards the elevator and up to the elevator without saying a word.

Squad Room

The rest of both teams watched Tony, Ziva, Callen, and Sam approach them from the elevators. Tony and Ziva stopped in front of Gibbs and Vance.

"Your father would like to see you in MTAC," Vance said to Ziva.

Tony's fists balled up. "Gibbs…"

"Ziva you can choose to go alone or with the team," Gibbs interrupted.

"Alone," replied Ziva. She then left the squad room, and walked up the stairs towards MTAC, without saying a word.

Both teams were left watching Ziva disappear through the doors that led to MTAC.

A/N: It ends kind of suspenseful, but I have another soon since you have all waited so long. Not my best chapter, but a good Tiva moment. Please review with any more ideas or constructive criticism, they make my day. I think Ziva was barely out of character, but Cote de Pablo could pull it off. I modeled that Tiva scene from when Ziva was crying in Gibbs' arms in Hiatus Part 2.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I had written 2 ½ chapters in Phoenix by the pool. It was so much fun there. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: OK ask anybody, I don't own anything! If I did NCIS would be the longest running series.**

The only noise occupying the unwanted silence of the squad room was the scratching of pens and the typing on computers. Then, a door abruptly shut and heads shot up behind computers, looking at, none other than Ziva, walking down the stairs. Not saying a word, she sat down at her desk. When she felt the eyes burning through the back of her head, she looked up.

"What?"

"You just seem… unnerved," said McGee, not sure if this would anger her.

"I had a video conference, not a knife fight," replied Ziva curtly.

"I wouldn't be so sure," muttered Tony.

Ziva shot him a dirty look.

This was followed by another lengthy silence, until Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs. Speak," said Gibbs in to the receiver. He hung up. "Grab your gear. Dead woman on the Naval Base."

"Another Petty Officer, Boss?" asked Tony as he opened his desk drawer to grab his gun and badge.

"Nope. Mossad Officer."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, except Ziva, who didn't look at all surprised. Gibbs didn't seem to notice as he walked off towards the elevator. Everyone followed, still with a look of shock and question on their faces.

They pulled up to the crime scene, a house on the Naval Base. Hetty, Nate, Eric, and Abby had stayed back at NCIS.

Gibbs walked through the open front door, closely followed by both teams. What they walked into was an extremely repulsive sight. In the bathroom, was a woman, eyes wide open. She was lying on the floor.

"She looks alive," said a frozen McGee.

"Except for the part that she's dead, Probie," said Tony.

"What's her name?" asked an equally stunned Kensi, as she started taking pictures.

"Malka Segev." Gibbs wasn't the one who spoke, although he was the person who had originally gotten the phone call. It was Ziva.

The only way the teams could see Ziva knowing this information, was her father telling her in the MTAC meeting. Or Ziva knowing her personally…. Or both.

"Do you know her, Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"We worked together on a few missions. We were around 18 or 19."

"Do you have any idea why someone would want to kill her?" asked Sam, not oblivious to the fact that the woman he was speaking to was talking about a friend she knew who died, completely unshaken. She must have lost a lot of people close to her, that this friend, for only a brief time, did not hurt as much.

"Well, working with Mossad, you are almost guaranteed to make enemies. I doubt it wa personal. It could have been related to a mi…"

"Ziva?"

"Years ago, we worked on a mission. There were four people on it: Malka, Michael Rivkin, a man named Delka Kaufmann, and myself. Since Michael is already dead," Tony shifted uncomfortably, which didn't go unnoticed by the LA team, "and Delka was killed a week ago, it could be possible that someone is trying to kill off the people on the mission."

"In that case, you would be next, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"So what are we thinking? Protection duty?" asked Callen.

"No! I can take care of myself," said Ziva.

"At least stay at someone's house. I don't want you to be alone until we find the killer," said Gibbs.

"I really think I would be safer at my…" persisted Ziva.

"Ziva. Please," said Gibbs.

Ziva seemed taken aback by his statement. "Um, yeah. Sure."

"I'll do it," said Callen.

"No," said Gibbs as he pointed to Sam. "Sam, can you take her?"

"Of course," replied Sam.

Tony pulled Gibbs aside. "Gibbs…"

"I know what you are going to ask. No. I want your full attention focused on this case. Plus, Ziva wouldn't agree to it either."

"But…"

"DiNozzo! My answer is no." And with that, he walked off towards the body.

**A/N: OMG! What's gonna happen next? I'm still kinda thinking that too. (Mental headslap). So gimme ur feedback and ideas for the next chap. I've got a little done but I will update around, maybe Tuesday. Monday night if I'm lucky. Arizona was so pretty. We went to this amazing Italian restaurant called Giuseppi's. (Goo-sep-peez) It rocks! Anyway…. I think this story is about halfway done but I have to see how it plays out. Please Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the wait. I just started high school and I was swamped with homework. Anyway, on to the story!

Gibbs walked over to Ducky, who was analyzing the body."What do you got Duck?"

"Well Jethro, this poor woman was killed around 1300 by what appears to be hydrogen cyanide. She died in a matter of a minute," replied Ducky.

"So, that would make it about 3200 mg," said McGee.

"Very true, Timothy. You know, this actually reminds me of a case with..."

"So Duck, she was poisoned?"

"Correct, Jethro."

"Ziva, how did this man, Delka, die?" asked Gibbs.

"Coincidentally, it was poison," answered Ziva.

"There's no such thing..."

"...as a coincidence," finished the rest of Gibbs' team.

"You know, I am actually starting to believe that," said Ziva.

She didn't know if it was a trick of the light, but Ziva thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross Gibbs' face.

The teams arrived back at NCIS an hour and a half later. Ducky had taken the body to autopsy, while everyone else had stayed in the squad room.

"Ziva, did anyone have a grudge against the mission you worked on?" asked Gibbs. He was trying to be as gentle as possible. He knew that Ziva did not like to talk about her former Mossad days.

"The woman we targeted, and eventually killed, had a boyfriend. I believe his name was Amir Shaleev."

"McGee..."

"Running it now, Boss," came a typing McGee from behind his computer.

The LA team was surprised by every aspect of this team. They were all connected in a way that was unlike any other team they had encountered.

About thirty seconds passed until a beep was sounded from McGee's computer.

"Amir Shaleev: an Israeli- born, Mossad officer, turned rougue in 1999," read McGee from his screen.

"Great. So we've got a rougue assassin on our hands," said Sam.

"Why does everybody think Mossad officers are assassins?" asked an aggravated Ziva.

"Uhh, no offense Zi, but anyone who knew you, would beg to differ," said Tony, nonchalantly. As Ziva shot him one of her death glares, Tony immediately caught himself. "But if anyone called you an assassin, we would hunt them down. Because any enemy of our crazy ninja chick is no friend of ours."

Tony put an arm around her shoulder, but Ziva flicked it off. "Tony, you are a thorn in my back."

Even as most of the squad room looked confused (especially the LA team), Tony didn't miss a beat. "Side, thorn in my side. And you know, if you dug deep enough through my ranting, you would find a compliment, Zee-Vah."

Kensi and Callen shot eachother a look that said "I'd rather be watching them than doing work any day."

Gibbs watched the interaction, just glad that Ziva was taking her mind off her father and Mossad. But, distractions or not, this was going to be a long case.

A/N: Again, so sorry for the lateness of this chapter! I promise to have a new chapter by Saturday or Sunday night. I might just be updating on weekends now, because I'm being swamped with biology homework, and my teacher scares me. But if I dont have homework I promise to update then. Just know that I'm still alive and I will finish this story if it is the last thing I do. I need more ideas so throw some out there even if they're totally outrageous!  
Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS. Sigh...

(A/N: Sorry for another long wait. Sometimes I don't update for 2 weeks and then I knock out three chapters. I might get another chapter in tomorrow night or Monday at least and probably another by Friday. Anyway... on with the story.)

After about ten minutes of cat and mouse from Tony and Ziva, Gibbs decided to break it up.

"It's late, go home. Get some rest. Meet back here at 0600. Sam, take Ziva to her apartment to get her stuff and then back to your place. Where are you staying?" asked Gibbs.

"Marriot on Elm Street, room 204," replied Sam.

"Uh-Oh Ziva. Watch out for Freddy Kruger!" said Tony.

"Who?" asked Ziva.

"You know? Freddy Kruger. Nightmare on Elm Street. Homicidal maniac with the pointy fingers..."

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, Boss?"

"Shut up."

"Shutting up, Boss."

Ziva grabbed her stuff, closely followed by Sam.

"Hey Ziva?" asked Tony.

"Yes Tony?"

"Prestare attenzione."

Ziva smiled. "Faccio sempre."

Tony smiled back as Ziva headed towards the elevator. Before Sam could follow, Tony whispered in his ear. "Don't let her drive."

"I heard that Tony?" Ziva yelled from the elevator.

*****NCIS*****

Ziva stepped out of the passenger's seat in Sam's car.

"If I would have driven, we would have been here five minutes ago," Ziva said as she slammed the car door.

"Five minutes isn't worth my life, Ziva," Sam pointed out.

They walked up to her apartment. Ziva pulled out her key and pushed into the lock. As soon as she stepped into her apartment, Ziva was ambushed by a man who put her into the sleeper hold. Ziva reacted in a fraction of a second. She quickly grabbed the atacker's arm and tugged with all her might, flipping him over her head. Sam merely stood and watched, thinking that it was best not to intrude. As quickly as he was flipped, the attacker jumped to his feet, ready to attack. Ziva reacted faster. She sent a kick that hit him square in the chest, sending him backwards into the counter. This tome, he was to fast for Ziva as he punched her in the jaw. Already starting to bruise, Ziva swiped his feet out from under him, which sent him sprawled on his stomach. She put his arms behind his back as Sam tossed her some cuffs.

"Nice work, Agent David."

Ziva smirked and grabbed a bag of clothes from her couch, leaving her apartment. Sam hauled the attacker out to his car, ready to head back to NCIS.

*****NCIS*****

Fortunately, Gibbs was still in the squad room when Ziva and Sam arrived.

"Did I not make myself clear enough?" asked Gibbs. He looked from Ziva's bruised jaw to the handcuffed man. "Who's the dead man walking?"

"This idiot," Ziva said, jerking her head to the 'dead man walking.' "attacked me in my own apartment."

"Are you..."

"I'm fine, Gibbs. But he will soon not be."

"Come on. We'll put him in overnight interrogation. Then we should all go home. We need our rest."

(A/N: Okay. First, I totally made the "overnight interrogation" thing up, but I needed him to be put somewhere in NCIS custody. Second, in the middle when Tony and Ziva were speaking Italian to eachother, I didn't know if it was a little OCC but I would love to see it happen in the show. Anyway, this is what they said: Tony- Be careful. Ziva- I always do.

Please review! I get so many emails that say that this story has been favorited, so give me some feedback. Even if it says I suck. Although I prefer constructive criticism. Tell me if you like what i'm doing, if you don't like it, your ideas and anything else. Questions, comments, and compliments are always welcome! Anything you would like to see comimg? Then review!

Here's a preview for the next chapter:  
Ziva stays the night at Sam's, we find out who the mystery attacker is, and the team comes close to catching Amir Shaleev!  
If I get 30 reviews I will update in the next 24 hours. And just a reassurance, if I ever stop writing for a period of time, keep checking because I WILL finish this story!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: OK! New chapter!)  
Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS I would not be here now would I?

Gibbs walked up to the bullpen after putting the unknown attacker into interrogation.

"I am running him through facial recognition, Gibbs," said Ziva.

"Let it run. We can wait 'till morning. Get some rest," said Gibbs.

"Alright. Come on Sam. I'll drive."

"Dear God."

Ziva and Sam arrived at his hotel. They stepped inside to find two beds. Ziva threw her bag on the unoccupied one.

"You can take the bathroom first," said Sam.

"Thanks," Ziva said as she walked into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then came out dressed in an oversized NCIS tshirt and gray sweats.

Sam got up and headed towards the bathroom. When he was done he got out to find Ziva rummaging through her bag.

"Looking for something?" asked Sam.

"My toothbrush. Ah-hah!" Ziva whipped out her toothbrush, but sent a small packet flying out of her bag.

Sam bent down to pick it up. "Are these pictures?"

"Yeah. Tony must have left them in there."

"Tony?"

"When we went to Paris."

"Paris?" Sam asked, a little shell shocked.

"No! I mean, we... um. It was a mission."

"And on this mission, you had time to take pictures of the scenery?"

"Well, it wasn't so much as a mission as a pick-up. We had to escort a woman from Paris to DC."

"I see. Can I look at them?"

"Go ahead."

Sam sat down on the bed next to Ziva. He started flipping through pictures. Although they were beautiful sceneries, Sam just thought the pictures lacked life. He flipped to the last picture and was surprised at what he saw. It was the only picture with someone in it, and it was the most vivid. Ziva was slightly looking at the camera, unaware that Tony was taking a picture of her.

Ziva snatched the photos from him. "OK. I'm going to go to bed."

"Uh... yeah. Sure."

Ziva climbed into bed, Sam doing the same. He turned the lamp off and everything was quiet until:

"Ziva?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Where did you learn to drive?"

Ziva chuckled.

"His name's Liam Williams," said McGee to the whole of both teams (with the exception of Abby and Ducky) in the squad room. "American born citizen, Boss."

"Good work," said Gibbs. He started walking off towards the elevator.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee all followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Kensi.

"Going to watch a Mr. Liam Williams cryfest," said Tony.

Kensi, Sam, and Callen hastily followed.

OBSERVATION

"So what do you think?" asked Tony.

"Intimidation," stated Ziva.

"Really? I was thinking more of the whole 'calm with consequences' thing. He's been doing that a lot lately," said Tony.

"I'm going with the picture tearing," said McGee.

"A wise choice, McNobleOne," said Tony.

"Are you guys betting on Gibbs' techniques?" asked Kensi.

"Shhh! Listen," said Tony.

"Why did you attack Agent David?" asked Gibbs, somewhat calmly.

Liam said nothing.

"Answer my question."

"Hey!" Gibbs yelled and pounded his fist on the table.

"Hah! Pay up," said Ziva as she held out her hand to Tony, who deposited five bucks.

"I don't know," said Liam. "All I know is that I was give specific orders to kidnap Agent David."

"Did he give you any contact information?" asked Gibbs.

"I was told to bring her to a parking lot. The one on Wall Street. But that's all I know, I swear!"

"I know," said Gibbs. He left the interrogation room.

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Callen, Sam, and Kensi all exited the observation room.

"Gear up! We've got a murderer to find."

(A/N: Please review! They make my day so much better!)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Still dont own it.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updating. I'd usually say something snarky and DiNozzo-worthy here but I'm not really in the mood. Enjoy.

The field agents grabbed their gear and headed towards the elevator. The remainder of the two teams left towards MTAC.

Once at the parking lot on Wall Street, Gibbs handed out orders. "McGee, Kensi, with me. The rest of you, go around back."

They drew their weapons and did as they were told. Tony, Ziva, Sam, and Callen went to look around back, only to meet up with the rest of the team in a deserted parking lot.

"You sure this is the right place, Boss?" but McGee was cut off by a loud argument coming from a a basement door.

Gibbs went over to the door and waited for the signal. He nodded his head and kicked the door open. A hail of gunshots followed.

MTAC

The remaining teams watched through live parking garage footage of Tony, Ziva, Sam, and Callen going to look around back.

"That's wierd. There was no one-" but Eric stopped abruptly, as did the agents working in the field.

They all watched as Gibbs kicked the door open, and they all heard the unmistakable sound of automatic weapons firing.

"Eric!" said Hetty.

"Switching to basement feed... now." Eric clicked some buttons so that you could see into the basement.

The whole team had taken cover and managed to take out 2 of the 4 men. Gibbs took a kill shot to another, leaving 1 left, Amir Shaleev. Both men were out of ammo, after the ridiculous amount of gunfire.

Ziva stood up, gun pointed at the man. "Lower your weapon!"

Amir launched himself at Ziva, yanking her to the ground. In the process, she dropped her gun.

Abby watched in horror as Ziva rolled around, trying to win the battle.

The watching agents tried to get a shot off, but feared they would hit Ziva.

Ziva got out from Amir's clutches and quickly crawled away, trying to reach her gun. But, Amir teared at the back of her shirt ripping it up to mid back. Ziva finally reached her gun, and flipped to shoot Amir four times in the chest. He fell on top of her (A/N: Very Recoil) and Ziva breathlessly pushed him off.

"Ziva!" Gibbs ran to Ziva and pulled her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I, am fine, Gibbs," replied an exassparated Ziva.

"Tony, take her back to NCIS."

Tony walked over to Ziva with the utmost care in his eyes. Ziva noticed.

They didn't say anything. They didn't need to. They just communicated with their eyes. They both knew they were thinking the same thing. It was Somalia all over again.

This didn't go unnoticed by the NCIS LA team. "Yeah, there's nithung going on there," said Kensi.

"Absolutely nothing," said Callen.

Ziva was standing with her back to the camera. Her shirt was ripped, and you could see three large scars running down the whole of her back. And Nate was the only one who noticed.

A/N: Not my best, but the ending was my original intention from the beginning if the story. I was gonna write more, but I am literally falling asleep next to my computer right now. But, don't worry! This story is not done yet. Probably half way.

Preview:  
Nate confronts Ziva about her scars, a mysterious package of a video and a familiar set of photos we saw int the season 4 premiere, and McGee... Oh McGee:  
"Oh no, not this again! McGee, you haven't written another sequel have you!"

REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, why would I be here?

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updation. Is that a word? Oh well. Here it is!

Tony and Ziva arrived in the squad room: Tony carrying 2 large pizzas, his eyes never leaving Ziva. Ziva was walking slightly in front of him, looking a little shaken up.

Tony threw the boxes on his desk. "Dig in."

Kensi, Callen, Sam, Nate, and Tony moved to grab a piece of pizza. Tony noticed and grabbed an extra piece for her.

"Eat," he said to Ziva. She looked up at him with tired eyes and did not have the strength to argue. She took it and took a nibble.

"She looks so...tired," said Kensi.

McGee didn't even seem to notice what was going on around him. He was just typing furiously.

"What are you working on McWriter?" asked Tony. "Has Mr. Gemcity finished his everlasting sequel to our most beloved novel?"

Callen, Nate, Sam, and Kensi looked at eachother confused.

"You better not McGee," threatened Ziva. She was happy to join into the conversation and get her mind off things.

"Uh-Oh Agent McGregor. You've ticked her off. Be ready to face Lisa's wrath!" said Tony.

"I told you guys, it's only loosely based!" tried McGee.

"McGee, no matter how many times you try to persuade us, we will never believe you," said Tony.

"Now you have the swashbuckling Agent Tommy on your back. Where ever is LJ Tibbs when you need him?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"Wondering whether you are going to get to work," Gibbs said as he strode into the room, coffee in hand.

"Gibbs!" Abby came into the bullpen.

"Ahh! Why isn't it the beautiful Amy Sutton!" said Tony.

"Oh-No. Not this again! McGee,you haven't written another sequel again have you?" said Abby.

"Abby, I told you guys a million times, it's only loosely based." McGee tried once more.

"You described everything in my bedroom!" said Abby.

"Not everything."

Kensi, Sam, Nate, and Callen all looked fairly amused.

Gibbs head-slapped McGee.

"Actually, Boss, I got something," said McGee.

"Oh! Me too," said Abby.

McGee said "I got this wierd email," at the same time Abby said, "This email was kinda hinky."

Kensi whispired to Tony, "Hinky?"

"It's an Abby word," Tony replied.

"Wait, McGee. Was the email you got all..." Abby started.

"Cryptic?" McGee finished for her.

"Yeah."

Tony moved over to his computer. "I got one too." He then read it aloud: "All questions will be answered by a single delivery."

"Delivery for Ziva David." The mail carrier's voice broke the silence.

Ziva took the package from the man.

"Uh-Uh. Last time their was a mysterious package I ended up getting a medieval disease!" said Tony.

Ziva carefully opened the package. Two things slid into her hands: A packet of photos, and a video. She opened the pictures first. She froze.

"Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"It was him," Ziva said quietly. "All along and I didn't know."

"Who Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

Tony moved over to Ziva and took the photos from her. "Ziva, how and who got these. This was over three years ago when..."

"When Gibbs was in Mexico. Right before I was accused of murder."

"Ziva, have you seen these pictures before?"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" said an angry Gibbs as he snatched the pictures out of Tony's hands. He had a blank expression, at which everybody else looked over his shoulder at the pictures. They were surprised to see Tony and Ziva at her apartment.

"I know who's behind this," said Ziva.

"Who?" the whole of both teams said together.

"Mossad."

Instead of waiting through the dead silence that seemed to hover the squad room, Ziva popped the video in, and pushed play.

A/N: If you want an update by tomorrow I need the name of that Mossad guy in the episode 'Shalom" (4th season opener) who had the pictures and was the one who said "Did you, or did you not sleep with him?" If someone tells me that I can almost guarantee a short chapter at least by tomorrow night.

Next chapter will show the mysterious video.

Oh! Who got a kick out of those interns in the NCIS eppi last week? They cracked me up! If they keep Conrad, I hope they keep him as a off and on character like Paula or Michelle Lee. Not fulltime.

Ok! Ideas, reviews, comments, questions, even if you want to recommend your own story. I want to hear from you!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I got a ton on that guys name. As promised, a new chapter:

The whole of both teams watched as Ziva pressed play. A man with gray hair came up on the plasma.

"Ziva, by now you have figured out that I am behind this," said the man in the video.

"Who..." started Gibbs.

"Michael Bashan. We had a not so friendly chat when I was on the run three and a half years ago," Ziva cut him off.

"I sent you those photos as a reminder that I did not forget our talk that afternoon," continued the video. "If I am not mistaken, you are probably watching this video in front of your new team."

There was faint music in the background of the video.

"McGee, what's that in the background?" asked Gibbs. "Go back and enhance it, or whatever."

McGee played the video over and isolated the music. "It's a woman. I can't quite make out the words. The quality isn't too good. It sounds... Moroccan maybe?"

"Yes," said Ziva.

"Yes?" asked Gibbs.

"That is me. I had to pose as a singer in a Moroccan bar as a cover. That was where the bomb blasted."

"Bomb blast?" asked Callen.

"About a year and a half ago I was back in Mossad and was in an accident."

"Shhh. Let the rest of the video play," said Abby.

The video was now back to normal, picking up where they left off.

"I assume by now you have concluded the voice of the music. That was a dangerous assignment, Ziva. Did your father ever tell you about the connection between your control officer in that mission, and the mission he was sent to complete in LA last May?"

Ziva stared in shock at the screen. Everyone else stared at Ziva.

"Ziva, who was your control officer?" asked Gibbs.

"Mich- I mean Rivkin." she stole a glance at Tony, who was gazing intently at her. She quickly turned away.

Still, the video continued. "I assumed not. Michael Rivkin wasn't there as your control officer. He set the explosive to detonate... under your father's orders."

The LA team was shocked. 'Would a father actually do that to his own daughter?' they thought.

"Your father then asked him to gain your trust, and get you back into Mossad, or better: killed. But the beloved Anthony DiNozzo screwed that up by killing him. In the end, Eli sent you on a suicide mission which also did not turn out the way he planned. He will not stop until you are killed. And I will not stop until I get my hands on the murderer who killed my nephew, Daniel Cryer."

The DC team gasped.

"Just know NCIS, I not only have dirt on Ziva, but I have some on each and every one of you. Shalom."

Instead of the video fading to black, another video popped up. It was of Ziva singing in the Moroccan bar. Both teams were in awe as Ziva started singing beautifuly in French. But Ziva knew what was coming. So did Tony. He recognized the dress she was wearing from the ZNN footage he watched a while back.

As the video Ziva neared the end of the French chourus, the present Ziva clenched her fists. Tony took a protective step towards her. Ziva looked up into his emerald eyes, which were staring back into her own chocolate ones. She was surprised at what she saw in them: fear. She now knew that he knew.

BOOM! They all sucked in a huge breath. Then the screen went blank.

They were all now gazing at the empty plasma, hoping to find answers hidden within.

A/N: Sorry it's kinda short. And I apologize for any typos. My mind isn't fuctioning properly.

Does anybody remember the name of that guy in the episode 'Good Cop Bad Cop'? The one who shot Cryer and tried to get Ziva back to Israel. Thanks.

Throw me some ideas! I want to know what you want and like. I will probably update Friday night.

Preview:  
A Tiva Bathroom Scene! "Do you even know where the women's bathroom is?"


	13. Chapter 13

I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates! My computer crashed and all of my files are on there.

I should have the next chapter up by next week I think. I will either make it extra long or update multiple chapters in a couple days. Once again I am sooooo sorry!

3 teamtiva


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates. My computer crashed… blah blah. But I got my computer fixed way faster than expected. So yaaaaay! On with the story! My longest chapter yet!

**Disclaimer: I didn't get NCIS for my birthday… so I still don't own it. ****Fingers crossed for Christmas!**

**

* * *

**

Ziva stared at the blank screen, the words not registering in her mind.

_How could they possibly have dirt on the team? I never wanted anything to happen to our family again. This was all supposed to be in the past._

"Ziva," Gibbs said, breaking her train of thought. "Hey, you okay?"

The LA team stood in awe at Gibbs. His voice was so soft and full of protectiveness.

"I am-" but Gibbs cut her off.

"Say you are fine one more time and I'll give DiNozzo protection duty for you tonight. Think about it: him trying to cheer you up with James Bond and/or Disney Classics."

Ziva could not help crack a smile.

"That's what I wanted to see. Now don't worry about what this crackhead says. He doesn't have enough dirt on us to break our team up. We've been everywhere from LA to Africa, and if lost teammates and terrorist camps can't break up our team, nothing will. Now let Sam take you home. Get some rest."

"Gibbs, I do not need protection duty. I am fi-"

"Remember: Bond and Disney," finished Gibbs with a smirk. He gently brushed Ziva's hand with his thumb and walked out of the bullpen.

"Come on," said Sam to Ziva.

As Ziva walked past Tony, he grabbed her arm. She turned to face him, looking into his eyes. He didn't say anything, but they both knew what each other were thinking. _We will talk later._

And Ziva left, before anyone else in the bullpen could react to the interaction between Tony and Ziva.

When the elevator dinged, signaling Ziva's departure, Tony put his mask back on and grinned a cheesy grin. "Hey McGee, what kind of dirt do you think they have on Palmer?"

Sam opened the door to his hotel room and waked in, Ziva following suit. She went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas. When she came out, Sam was sitting on his bed.

* * *

"You gonna hit the rack?" asked Sam.

"Yes," was her simple reply as she climbed into her bed.

Sam turned the light off, and then got into his bed. Everything was quiet, until Sam broke the silence.

"So what were those pictures about? I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand. I mean, you've had a really long day and all, but I just wondered. Don't feel like you need to answer me. You could just-"

"Sam, you are rambling, like Abby on too much Caf-Pow."

"Sorry."

Ziva paused. "Those pictures were from about three and a half years ago. Gibbs was in a major bomb blast, which resulted in a coma, resulting in memory loss."

"How does this have to do with the pictures?" asked Sam. _Wow. This team has been through a lot._

"When Gibbs pretty much recovered his memory, he handed the team over to Tony and moved to Mexico with his old boss."

"And that's when you and Tony started a relationship?" asked Sam.

"What? No. Every Tuesday night he would come over to my place. I would supply the food, while Tony brought the beer and movie."

"That's it?"

"Yes. My father got furious and obviously, it all blew up in my face."

There was a heavy silence in which Sam tried to process everything. "Wow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Ziva and Sam walked out of the elevator and into the squad room to find that they were not the only ones there. In fact, they were the last there.

As Ziva sat at her desk to start her paperwork, she felt multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. She looked up at them. "Yes?"

"Uh, Ziva, we need to know who killed this psychopath's nephew," said Callen.

"His name is Officer Malachi Ben-Gideon. And do not underestimate him or Bashan. They have many strong connections, and I do not want to see any of you get hurt."

"Thanks, Ziva," said Callen.

Tony got up and headed towards the men's room. Ziva got up from her chair and followed him.

Tony was washing his hands as Ziva closed the door behind her. "Do you even know where the women's bathroom is?"

"Would you believe me if I said they were out of toilet paper?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"No, because you would flag down Joe the Janitor and threatened him with office appliances."

Ziva chuckled.

"Easier than I thought it would be."

"What?" asked Ziva.

"Making you laugh."

Ziva continued smiling, but as quickly as it had come, it had disappeared. "Tony, how do I protect them?"

"Who?"

"The team! You, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky! They have stuff on everyone. I need to protect everyone."

"Ziva, listen to me. You protect yourself first, okay?"

Ziva nodded.

"Second of all, Gibbs was right. We have been through everything. There's nothing we can't handle."

"It's just, my father. He drives me up the hall!" Tony smiled. "I just wish he could get his own life. After all he has put me- Wait, what's the third?"

"The third?"

"Yes. There is always a third."

"Good point. Thirdly, what dirt could he possibly have on me? I'm perfect."

"Wow, that really wraps it up doesn't it?" Ziva asked sarcastically.

"It adds that DiNozzo touch to it."

Ziva laughed as they walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stall door opened to reveal Nate. _Aha! One step closer to figuring out about Ziva's past. And what an awkward conversation to overhear in the men's room. And why did they even have conversations in here?_

_

* * *

_

A package had just been dropped off at NCIS headquarters mail room. It was addressed to Ziva David, but it had a large number written on the bottom left-hand side. #1

* * *

**A/N: Okay who saw that NCIS and NCIS LA? I mean come on, Tony in an Elvis costume. That was pure genius! And I love how Eric blew that shell instead of whistling! HAHAHA!**

**Okay, so I want to add an intense Tiva fight scene. Like the one in Aliyah, but not so life changing. So give me some ideas on what they could fight about.**

**I probably won't update until Monday night, but hopefully this will hold you over!**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I know there was some confusion on what I said in my last author's note. I was referring to what Ziva said about Tony in the John Travolta outfit, when she said that he looked like fat Elvis. Hope that clears everything up! Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: It's on my Christmas list.**

Tony and Ziva walked out of the men's room and into the bullpen, with everybody's eyes on them.

"What?" said Tony and Ziva at the same time.

"There's been another package," said Gibbs quietly.

Ziva's eyes darted to Tony's. All she could see was shock in his. Tony stared back at Ziva and saw a mix of emotions in her eyes. He could see pain, shock, and what was that? Fear?

Ziva broke their gaze and shifted her eyes towards her desk, where she saw a manila envelope on it. She popped the video into the TV and they all stood watch of the unexpected.

Bashan was on screen again. "I can see you have gotten my latest package," he said in his accented, arrogant voice. "I can say that you will be expecting one of these everyday, until my nephew is avenged. Ziva, you were not around for what is about to be shown, but I hope it burns a whole in the hearts of the ones you work with."

Suddenly, the screen changed. It changed into the squad room, but it was different. Everybody was at their desks, including Kate. All of a sudden, Tony opened a letter and blew the top of it. A white powder had erupted from the letter. Gibbs stood on top of his desk, yelling out orders to evacuate. Kate tossed Tony a water bottle, which he poured the contents over his head.

"Oh my God!" said Tony.

"This is when you had the plague, yes?" asked Ziva.

"Yeah."

Then the screen switched. Tony was in a dimly lit room, coughing up blood. Kate walked out of the room, crying, walking into Ducky's arms.

"He's dying Ducky," Kate cried into Ducky's shoulder.

Suddenly the screen turned black.

"I never knew that she did that for me," said Tony, a look of pain in his eyes.

"What?" asked Kensi.

"She stayed with me, even though she wasn't sick. She was willing to get the pneumonic plague, to stay with me when I was dying," he said it so quietly, they almost didn't hear him. "Almost exactly a week later she died."

The screen started fuzzing, and a blurry image of a rooftop appeared. Gibbs and Tony were seen as the picture steadily zoomed in and became clearer.

"It can't be," said Tony.

"Oh my…" but Gibbs was cut off by Kate yelling 'Shooter!'

Kate jumped in front of Video Gibbs, taking a bullet in her vest.

"Oh my God. That's how she…" said Sam.

"No," said Tony, Gibbs, and McGee at the same time.

As Kate was helped up by Video Tony and Gibbs, they heard Kate say "Wow. I thought I'd die before I'd hear you say..." right before a bullet went right through her head. Tony was sprayed with blood, while Gibbs pulled out his gun and muttered one word: Ari.

"Ari," Ziva breathed. The whole of both teams looked at her.

**A/N: Sorry this was kind of short, but I have a major headache. Did anyone see that commercial for the episode next week? I can't wait for Robert Wagner to come back!**

**Review! Pretty Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope this will hold you over!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, nor do I own Starbucks, Jack in the Box, or Indiana Jones. **

**

* * *

**Ziva kicked her desk. "Why can't we find this guy!" she said in an angry tone.

"McGee, is there any way you can trace these packages?" said Gibbs.

"No, Boss. There's no return address or stamp. The postal workers don't even remember these packages coming through their offices."

"Boss," said Tony, "how is he getting these videos? I mean, Kate on the rooftop, me getting the plague, the bomb blast? I mean, these would be really hard to get," said Tony.

"Mossad has a lot of contacts, very high people, in very high places. Trust me when I say, that this was not the hardest thing for them to get," said a clearly overworked Ziva.

"Are you okay?" asked Tony.

"No," said Ziva, "my friends are getting tormented by their past, and it's all because of me and I can't do a thing to stop it."

"Hey, we'll get this guy okay?" said Gibbs, who put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Ziva gave him a slight smile.

"Okay, so if the postal workers don't remember the packages coming through their office, then maybe the killer is putting them in their mail cart when they are not looking," said McGee.

"That's good thinking, McGee," said Gibbs, as he started to walk out of the bullpen.

"Where are you going, Boss?" said Tony.

"To put a camera in the mailroom."

"You want help with that, Boss?" asked McGee.

Gibbs turned around to give him a death glare. "Do I look _that _incapable of working a camera?"

They all stared at him with a look that said _Do you really want me to answer that?_

"Fine. McGee," said Gibbs, as he pointed to the elevator and started to walk off.

McGee ran off to the elevator.

"So, Gibbs is that bad at working computers?" asked Callen.

"Let's just say he calls a flash-drive a doo-dah and he's still trying to discover the mystery that is his voicemail," replied Tony.

"Wait," said Sam, "what's a flash-drive?"

"I can see that Sam is not fully submerged into the world that is electronics," said Tony.

"I'm about as inexperienced in computers as G is in online role-playing."

"How am I supposed to know what an MMORPG is?" said Callen.

Everybody started laughing. It started out light, but soon they couldn't stop. It had been so long since they had had a good laugh. When they had finally stopped, they headed back to their desks and started working on the case. Then, Gibbs and McGee walked back in.

"All set up, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Yeah. Everybody, go home and get some rest."

They didn't even question him and left to the elevator, but before Sam and Ziva could reach it, Nate grabbed Sam's arm.

"Hey Ziva, I need to talk to Sam for a moment. Could you just go wait in the car?" asked Nate.

"Ookaay," said a suspecting Ziva.

"What's up Nate?" asked Sam.

"I want you to try to get some answers out of Ziva."

"Why?"

"I overheard her talking to Tony in the men's room." At Sam's confused look he added, "Don't ask. She said that her father drove her, well I think she meant crazy. And you should have seen how easily it was for Tony to comfort her. I think there is something going on between them."

"Ziva said that nothing was going on, but I don't exactly believe her."

"So you'll poke around a bit?"

"Sure, why not. But if I die I'll haunt you. And don't think I'm joking." And with that , Sam walked off to meet Ziva at the car.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. You all probably hate me because I haven't updated in a long time and this chapter ended on a cliffhanger. But I promise I will have another chapter tomorrow. This time, my lack of updation? Updatism? Updating. My lack of updating was due to procrastination. Sorry about that, but now I'm in the writing mood, so I will have another chapter tomorrow, and the next one by… Thursday maybe? **

**Has anyone seen Harry Potter yet! OMG I saw it twice on Friday and I saw it again today! May I say it was amazing! Anyway, now that I have gotten that out, review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: As promised…**

**

* * *

**Sam walked out to his car to find Ziva leaning against the passenger door.

"What was that all about?" asked Ziva.

"Oh nothing. Nate is just a little crazy sometimes. You ready to go?" said Sam.

"Sure."

When they got to Sam's place, Ziva said that she was going to shower. After about ten minutes, she came out, leaving Sam to take his shower.

When Sam was done taking a shower, he came out of the bathroom to find Ziva watching TV.

"Watcha watching?" he asked.

"Oh, just some movie I find highly amusing," said Ziva.

Sam looked at the TV. "_The Fugitive_?"

"Yes, well, work with Tony long enough and you can quote pretty much quote the Tommy Lee Jones speech."

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask. What is it with him?"

"Well no one really knows. I say that his father is really Steven Spielberg and grown up watching every movie known to man, while McGee thinks he was abducted by some type of Movie-Alie-"

"No, I mean… Movie-Aliens?"

"I don't know. McGee has a strange sense of humor."

"Anyway, I was talking about you and Tony. What's the deal?"

"Deal? What deal? Have you and Tony made some sort of bet?"

"No, I mean, what's going on between you and Tony?"

"Me and Tony? Nothing. We are partners."

"That's all?"

"Yes that is all. What else did you think?"

"Well, you two seem really close. Like you have some sort if connection."

"How long have you and Callen been partners?"

"Uhh… about three and a half years."

"So you understand the relationship needed between partners."

"I guess."

"Do you trust each other?"

"Of course."

"How long did it take to gain each other's trust?"

"I don't know. A couple months maybe."

"I don't know when Tony fully trusted me. I know it was hard to accept me, after the loss of Kate. But I do remember when I fully trusted him. It was about two months since we became partners. We were undercover as married assassins, tied to a couple of chairs in a hotel room. The killer had left the room and Tony told me that he had a plan. He told me to leave the room, and give the killer what he wanted. He knew that McGee would be waiting in our room, and I was to lure the killer there. He told me this plan, knowing that if we went through with it, Tony would be left in the room to be killed by the other contract assassin. He was willing to put his life on the line, to protect me and catch the killer. That is when I trusted Tony."

Sam was silent, so Ziva continued.

"Now Sam, have you ever trusted someone to the fullest extent, for four years, and then believed they had betrayed you? So much that you could not work with them anymore? I ran to my father, thinking that he would accept me with open arms, but no. He sent me on a suicide mission in the Sahara Desert. I thought that my father would come to my rescue, hold me in his arms and tell me everything would be alright."

By now Ziva had tears in her eyes, but was determined not to let them fall.

"Instead of my father coming to my rescue, the one man who I thought had betrayed me, who I tried so hard to keep out of my head, was my night in, well dirty clothes, but that is beside the point. The point is that, no matter how much you screw up, your partner will always have your back. That is the difference between friends, between spouses. No matter how much you you screw the lives of everyone around you, destroying your own in the process, your partner will always catch you when you fall."

"So that was the incredibly long version of you telling me that there is nothing going on between you and Tony?" asked Sam.

"Pretty much."

"OK."

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Ziva."

"And Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

That night, Ziva had a peaceful night sleep, nightmare free.

* * *

Sam and Ziva walked into the bullpen to find everybody in a happy mood.

"What's the good news? Did Tony lose his voice?" asked Ziva.

"Ha ha. If you must ask, we are all so happy because it is 0900 and there hasn't been another pack-"

"Package for Ziva David."

"Why do I insist on talking?" Tony asked himself as Ziva carefully opened the package.

A video tape slipped out and she popped it into the TV, not noticing that there was another tape in the envelope.

Silence erupted over the crowd, until the screen showed an image of a young college girl, walking to her next class.

"Tony!" barked Gibbs.

"Calling the school front office now, Boss."

"Ziva!"

"Calling her cell phone, Gibbs."

"McGee, Kensi, Callen, with me."

As the elevator doors closed, Gibbs put a reassuring hand on McGee's shoulder. "We'll get her, Tim."

"Thanks, Boss."

Sam, Hetty, Nate, and Eric stared at Abby, hoping she could elaborate.

"Who-?" started Eric.

"That's Sarah. Sarah McGee. Tim's little sister."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I really liked this chapter and I hope you do to! I will try to update as soon as Thursday. Was anyone bummed that there was no Tiva scene in the episode tonight? Well, I was. Anyway, give some ideas and some feedback in your reviews.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Happy Turkey Day to everyone in the wonderful US of A! Now, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Ahhh, CBS, how I envy you.**

**

* * *

**

McGee, Gibbs, Callen, and Kensi arrived at Waverly University when Gibbs got a call from Tony and Ziva.

"_She's not answering her phone," said Ziva._

"Alright. Tony?" asked Gibbs.

"_The front desk said she was in her next class, but they are pulling her out of it as we speak," said Tony._

"Okay, we have just gotten here. I'll call you when we have her."

They got out of the car and practically ran towards the office. They opened the door to find a very confused Sarah.

"Tim? What's going on?" she said. "Is everything okay?" she added as she noticed his gun.

McGee pulled her into a hug that rivaled Abby's.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he pulled her at arm's length to look her over.

"Tim, you're scaring me. Yes, I'm okay," she said.

Gibbs called Tony. "Yeah, DiNozzo. We got her."

"Got me? Tim, what is going on?"

"I'll explain everything when we get back to NCIS. Come on, let's go."

As they headed back to the car, Sarah stopped.

"What is it?" asked McGee.

Sarah walked over to Gibbs and gave him a hug. He looked a little taken aback, but hugged back.

"I never really thanked you. You know, for clearing me. Murder, yeah, wouldn't look too good on a resume."

"No problem," replied Gibbs.

They then got in the car, and silently drove away.

* * *

They stepped out of the elevator, walking into the squad room, when Sarah was enveloped in an Abby hug.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you? Why are you so quiet? Tim, why is she so quiet!" asked a frantic Abby.

"Um, Abs? That's her first Abby hug. What other reaction were you expecting?" said McGee.

"Oh, sorry. I take a little getting used to."

"No, it's okay. But, why am I-" she saw the screen, with a freeze frame of her walking to class.

"Tim?" she asked, hoping he could explain.

"Umm, Sarah. Now, don't freak out okay. You see…"

"Sarah," Ziva cut in.

"Oh," said Sarah in a quiet voice. "Hi, Ziva."

"Hi. Someone is messing with us. Well, mainly me. He is trying to hurt the people I care about, and he sent a video of you this morning, and that is why we rushed to come get you."

"But, why me? I mean, I'm not the closest person to you, I'm sure. Why not go after someone closer to you?" she said, her voice much stronger than last time.

"Well, in a way they were. Tim is very close to me, so going through the most important person in his life, would create pain for him. And the man we are trying to catch knows that I can stand physical pain much more than I can stand to see the people I care about get hurt."

"So what do I do? No offense, but I'd rather stay away from Protective Custody."

"Well, you're not in any immediate danger, as long as you stay in NCIS," said Tony.

"So, you will be spending your days in my lab, and staying at Timmy's house at night," said Abby.

"What about my-"

"School? Already called them. Told them everything. All we need to do is call them when the case is over, and you don't need to worry about a thing," said Tony.

"Thanks, Tony."

"No problem."

"Uh, Boss? One other thing."

"What is it, DiNozzo?"

"When you were gone…"

**FLASHBACK**

"UHHH!" said Ziva, as she slammed her phone down and kicked her desk.

Everyone looked up at her.

"She did not answer her phone. That's it! This guy is going to die! He will not go after anyone else!" she said, fire in her eyes.

_No one would dare try to approach her now, _thought Sam.

"Ziva," Tony said, as he went up to her desk.

_Dead man!_ thought Sam.

But Tony wasn't trying to comfort Ziva. Instead, he bent down to pick something off the floor, that Ziva accidently knocked off her desk during her rampage. It was the package, but something else had fallen out of it… another tape.

**END FLASHBACK**

"There's another tape?" asked Gibbs, as Tony held his hand out, holding the tape.

Gibbs put it in the TV.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, bigger cliffhanger than I wanted it to end on, but my heater broke in my house, and my fingers are numb. I'm surprised I could actually write this much. So, enjoy, review, and I will have another chapter by Monday.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay! So most people wanted Deeks to be included in the story, and most of you supported the Kensi/Deeks relationship. But, I know that some of you did not. So, I will make a deal… I will add some Kensi/Deeks pairing, but very subtle. Much subtler than Tiva. It could be seen as Kensi/Deeks (Densi?) however it could be considered a partnership. Anyway, some fabulous reviewer suggested that I should have a tape of Ziva in Somalia acting as cool as a cucumber (my words, not theirs). So, thanks to that reviewer, this story will be a little longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own is a box set of NCIS and a lawn gnome… his name is Gnomey.**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY_

_"There's another tape?" asked Gibbs, as Tony held his hand out, holding the tape._

_Gibbs put it in the TV._

_

* * *

_

But before he could start the tape, a man with untamed hair and a blonde mustache came running through the squad room.

"I'm here! I'm back," said Deeks.

"Deeks, how nice of you to join us today," said Kensi.

"Sunshine, I'm glad you didn't leave your snarky attitude in LA."

"I'm glad you didn't leave your mustache their either."

"I see you didn't forget your sarcasm." He directed his attention to Gibbs. "Hi, I'm Officer Deeks, Liaison with the LAPD," he said, stretching out his hand.

Gibbs shook it. "Special Agent Gibbs, these are Special Agents McGee and David and DiNozzo, our Forensic Specialist Abby Sciuto, and our ME Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard."

Deeks shook their hands. "Sorry I interrupted your little pow-wow. What was going on at this House-O-Fun before I… wow. You guys are a gloomy bunch. What happened?"

"It's a long story," said Tony.

"Someone's trying to kill me," said Ziva.

"Well that was it in a nutshell," replied Tony.

"So I'm guessing whatever you were about to play on the TV wasn't reruns of Grey's Anatomy," said Deeks.

"You watch Grey's Anatomy?" asked Sam.

"Of course not. Anyway, what's on the TV?"

"There have been a lot of tapes coming to us, untraceable. They have been of videos of our past," said Tony.

"So, what? This is another video?"

"Yes."

"Well, don't let me stop you. Play the tape."

Gibbs looked at Ziva before he pushed play. He had a gut feeling that this tape would be worse than the others. She looked at him, knowing what he was thinking. He pushed play.

Time seem to have stopped.

Everybody was focused on the screen. There was a woman tied to a chair. Sweaty. Beaten. She looked like she was going to give up. But then she looked up, and everyone's heart skipped a beat.

* * *

_Ziva had a bloody gash on her right cheek and her eyes were like daggers. She would not give up._

"_Hello Ziva," said Saleem._

_Ziva was silent._

"_You don't want to talk today? Pity." He slapped her across the face, hard._

_She didn't scream, or flinch, she just looked back at Saleem with hatred in her eyes._

"_Why don't we change the subject, huh? Let's talk about your friends. Your friends at NCIS. What would they do if they knew you were here? Would they come after you? Because if they did, do you know what I would do? I would…"_

"_Shut up!" said Ziva._

"_Why? Why are you so loyal to these filthy Americans? Why? After what they did to you."_

"_They did nothing to me."_

"_They changed you. Made you weak."_

"_Liar!" said Ziva._

"_Would your friends ever come to rescue you?"_

"_They would never come, after what I did to them."_

"_You are wrong. What if I said they were in the room next to you? What would you do?"_

_Ziva gave him a death glare. "Let. Them. Go."_

"_No. See, I want you to say hi to your friends. But, before that happens," he pulled out a whip, "we're gonna have a little fun."_

_He pulled her out of the chair and handcuffed her to the pipe on the ceiling, so that she was hanging._

"_You see, Ziva. I don't want your friends to see you and feel relieved. I want them to suffer, knowing that you suffered. Two birds, one stone." _

_He hit her. She was silent._

_Her hit her again. No words escaped her mouth._

_He swung to hit her again, but before the whip hit her bare back, she swung her leg out and struck him in the chest. He stumbled._

"_You will pay for that." _

_And he hit her once more. Hard. Hard enough to knock a normal person out. But Ziva wasn't normal. She met his eyes with her own, clearly saying that she would not back down. That she would never back down._

"_Let's go meet your friends." Saleem then pulled her out of her handcuffs, and through the door._

_

* * *

_Everyone in the room glanced at Ziva. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but she angrily wiped it away.

"I don't want any coddling, and I don't want this to change things," said Ziva in a calm and steady voice. "I am the same person I was ten minutes ago, before anyone saw this tape. I am not a child, and I don't need anyone treating me like I am a psycho, unstable loony duck."

"Chick," said Tony.

"Yes. Let's just, finish the case, okay?"

Everyone got to work, but they all knew one thing: Ziva can sure put on a good mask.

* * *

**A/N: So, tell me watcha thought and shoot me a review. Thanks for the awesome review by the way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Next chapter! I can't wait 'till Christmas! Happy Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, and anything else you guys celebrate! My present to you!**

**Disclaimer: This saddens me.**

**

* * *

**

Ziva sat at her desk, working as fast as she could on her paperwork. She thought that if she was constantly doing something, it would get her mind off things.

Everyone was silent in the squad room, so Nate took his opportunity and pulled Sam aside.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"She has a complicated past, but her and Tony are just partners. I wouldn't say _just_partners. They have and will always have a unique trust that not a lot of people get to share. If they decide to take it to the next level, it is their decision."

With that, Sam walked away, leaving a very stunned Nate.

* * *

Back in the squad room, everyone was "finishing their paperwork." This consisted of Gibbs on a coffee run, McGee trying to get the superglue off his keyboard, and Tony throwing paper wads at Ziva.

The LA team was watching the team contently, thinking that this must be what an "average" day at the office would be like. Ziva's speech seemed to make Tony want to piece the team back together, and if that included annoying his teammates, then so be it.

After the fifth paper wad flew past Ziva's right ear, she looked up at Tony and smirked.

"Are you sure you played college basketball?" asked Ziva.

"Haha," Tony laughed sarcastically. But he could see the playfulness in Ziva's eyes. It wasn't exactly like the Ziva from before Somalia, but it was close.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Three days had gone by and it seemed as if everything was getting back to normal, except the fact that they haven't located Bashan yet. They were getting close, but tracking a Mossad agent was tough.

"We still have nothing on Bashan yet," said Ziva in frustration.

"Well, Zee, look on the brightside: we haven't had a tape in three-"

But Tony was cut off as Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with a large coffee in one hand, and a manila envelope in the other.

"You know this is your fault for saying that, right," said Ziva matter of factly.

"Gosh! How many videos are there gonna be! I mean it's like we're in McGee's book or something," said Tony.

Gibbs put the tape in the TV. "Man, I'm really getting sick of these."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! I know this chapter was way too short, especially since I haven't updated in a while. But I promise I will update tomorrow night, probably after the new episode. Can't wait! **

**So, my goal is to have 10 reviews by tomorrow. But I'm not demanding them or anything. I hate when people demand reviews or they won't put up a chapter. I just love getting them, and I'm running out of ideas. I mean, I know how I want the story to end, but I want little stories within the big story, you kinda know what I mean. Anyway please just drop me a review and an idea for the story.**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know I know! You all probably hate me for not updating when I promised and I'm sooooo sorry. Oh! And about Deeks: Let's just say he was on a special case for the LAPD or a special case that Hetty assigned particularly to him. Ok, I think Ziva might be a little out of character, but it works for the story. Plus for what she went through, I would cry too.**

**Disclaimer: Is it even necessary?**

**

* * *

**

The team watched as the video played on the screen:

_Gibbs was in his basement, standing with his back to the stairs. Ari was holding Gibbs' rifle in front of Gibbs._

"_I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap before you asked Ziva to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva. And you need to kill me, to taste the sweetness of revenge," said Ari, as he pointed the rifle to shoot._

_But Gibbs held his hand up, and walked to the stairs to sit down. "I've killed enough men in my life Ari. It's gonna be just as sweet watching you die."_

_Gibbs dared Ari to shoot. Ari held up the rifle. "Sorry to spoil your-" _

_But Ari was interrupted by a bullet shooting through his head. Gibbs got up from where he was sitting, to watch Ziva come down the stairs. She looked at Ari lying on the floor._

"_His father is the Deputy Director of Mossad?" asked Gibbs._

"_Yes," came Ziva's reply._

"_Not David?" _

"_Yes. He was, my half-brother."_

_

* * *

_

Ziva stood motionless, watching the now black screen. Tears welled in her eyes, but she would not let them fall. She quickly went to the elevator, hoping she could just escape. But she should have known better, because Gibbs was on her tail. When they were both inside, he flipped the emergency switch.

Ziva started pacing. "Gibbs. I can't go back out there. What would they think of me? I killed him, oh gosh I killed him." She started to hyperventilate.

"Hey," Gibbs said softly. She didn't look up. "Hey!" he said with much more force.

She looked up. "Gibbs, his blood is still on my hands."

Gibbs had never, ever seen Ziva like this before. He didn't think he has ever seen anyone like this before. Granted, he has never met someone who has killed their own brother before.

Ziva sunk to the floor, putting her head in her hands. Gibbs sat down next to her and put an arm around her. After a minute, Ziva opened her eyes and took a deep breath.

She stood up. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"No," she said as she flipped the emergency switch.

Gibbs gave a ghost of a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know I owe you more than this short chapter, but I promise (seriously this time) that I will update tomorrow night. I will probably update the next few nights in a row, so check regularly. And don't worry, I still have a few more surprises in store. And I promise I will add more of the LA team.**

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: As promised!**

**Disclaimer: I own jack of squat.**

**

* * *

**

The squad room was silent. But of course, Tony broke it.

"How could she not tell us? I mean, she didn't really know us that well back then. But, she still could have told us. Right?"

"Well Anthony, Ziva has gone through a lot, and killing her own brother must have hit a weak spot. She probably didn't want anyone to know and give her sympathy. She is very stubborn you know," said Ducky.

"Yeah," said Tony.

"And I guess Gibbs was there right? So if she needed to talk to someone, he was there," said Callen.

Ziva and Gibbs walked out of the elevator. Gibbs went to his desk, but kept his eyes on Ziva.

"Alright," said Ziva. "I need you all to listen, okay? No interruptions and no questions until after I'm done. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Good. So I'm going to tell you a story that you probably don't want to hear, because of what he did to you and your team."

After a quick nod from Gibbs, she continued. "The Ari I knew, was my best friend. He was the best brother I could have hoped for. You see, I was the middle child, so the youngest, Tali, got all the attention. I loved Tali, but my father thought the world of her, and always expected more of me. Ari saw this and would stick up for me. My father would stop when Ari was protecting me. When my father wanted to put me in Mossad, Ari fought with him night and day, because he didn't want me to be raised a killer. When Tali was killed, Ari and I were bonded together even more closely. But I was assigned to go on a six month mission in Paris, so I left. When I came back, Ari was different. I couldn't put my finger on it, so I tried to ignore it. But when I became his control officer, it was much more prominent. He was so angry, almost bloodthirsty. It scared me, and it made killing him much easier. He told me I could not trust Gibbs, but the more time I spent with the team, the more I started to question Ari. When I was in the basement, it suddenly became clear to me that the man I once knew, my big brother, was gone. I needed to move on."

"Oh my God! Ziva!" Abby rushed to Ziva to give her a bear hug. "I'm so sorry!"

But as Abby was rambling on to Ziva, she was barely listening, because she was too focused at what she saw behind Abby. Ziva was staring directly into Tony's eyes.

A mixture of pain and sorrow were in them.

_How could Ziva have bottled this up for this long? All of their cases, all of their movie nights. How could she have not cracked like any other person? She didn't, because she was Ziva. She was strong and powerful, and she was definitely not normal._

_She was a ninja._

_Their ninja._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Until tomorrow night! Review please!;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I know everybody hates me now. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I have gotten back into the groove.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no tengo NCIS. (Translation): **_**I don't have NCIS.**_

Everybody went back to their desks, stealing secret glances at Ziva. Ziva kept her head down and focused on her paperwork.

It was an awkward silence until McGee spoke up. "I got a trace on the computer that is sending us those videos, Boss."

"Where?" said Gibbs as the rest of the team started to gear up.

"Uh… 300 Main Street. It's an internet café downtown."

"Good. Let's go."

They arrived at the café, pulling their guns. They checked every computer until they laid their eyes on a young man no older than 30. He quickly clicked out of whatever he was working on and tried to get away. But Gibbs was too fast for him. He pulled the man up against the wall by the scruff of his collar.

"Who paid you to do this?" threatened Gibbs.

"I don't know," he screamed.

"Who did this?" said Gibbs more menacingly.

"I don't know! He sends me emails and just gives me instructions. He pays me 1,000 dollars for each video I send."

"McGee, grab this moron's laptop, and Tony, cuff him."

Tony cuffed the man and put him in the back seat, ready for interrogation.

**A/N: This chapter is super duper short and I'm sorry about that. But I will probably finish the story this weekend, so that gives you an idea of how close the story is to being done. So please send me a review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I might not exactly finish the story this weekend, but I will come pretty darn close. I'd say probably around Tuesday Night? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: If I only had a dollar for every time I had to write one of these. Don't own NCIS.**

**

* * *

**

**Interrogation Room**

Gibbs was sitting with the suspect. He was obviously not Bashan, but if he was taking orders from Bashan, then they might just have their next lead.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the man who is sending you these videos?" Gibbs asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

"He sends me the videos over email. I have never seen him or heard his voice," replied the suspect.

Gibbs stared him down, hard.

"Look. I know that what I did was stupid. But this guy was offering me a thousand bucks each video. He said nobody would get hurt."

"Yeah? Well Marines are dead, and these videos hurt my team… my family. So if there is nothing else you can tell me, I have a case to solve." With that Gibbs walked out of the room, leaving the suspect with his mouth hanging wide open.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of Interrogation, but was blind-sided by Tony.

"Hey Boss. What you did in their was really great and all, but I don't see how we're going to catch Bashan if we don't even know-"

"I know where the emails are being sent from, Boss," said McGee as he came up behind Gibbs.

"Good work, McGee. Tony, you were saying something?"

Tony looked from Gibbs to McGee, then back to Gibbs. All of a sudden he gave himself a head slap.

"I'm gonna go tell the others." Tony quickly hurried off.

* * *

**Squad Room**

"Alright, here's the plan: Eric, Abby, and Hetty, you'll be up in MTAC guiding us in case Bashan is on the move. Me, McGee, Kensi, and Deeks will be stationed in two cars on the perimeter. Tony, Ziva, Sam, and Callen, you'll be on foot, blending in with the crowd. Everybody got it? Good. Let's head out," finished Gibbs.

Everybody left in the elevators, ready for this nightmare to be over once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: I know, another short chapter. But the next chapter will be longer, I promise you, with some cool fight scenes. I think there is going to be one chapter left, but at the most two. I will either update tomorrow night or Tuesday night, or both if there's two chapters. Review please!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or NCIS LA.**

**A/N: Here it is… the last chapter of The A-teams!**

**

* * *

**

Hetty, Eric, and Abby were watching the rest of the team on the streets. They were stationed in the town square, right outside the warehouse where Bashan was located.

Tony, Ziva, Sam, and Callen were blending in with the crowd, while Deeks, Kensi, Gibbs, and McGee were stationed around the back perimeter of the warehouse.

"DiNozzo, do you copy?" asked Gibbs into his earwig.

"Yeah Boss."

"Everyone in position?"

"Yes Gibbs," said everybody else.

Suddenly, Bashan walked out of the warehouse. He wore a distressed expression on his face. He started talking on his walkie talkie.

Something caught Tony's eye. Someone in the crowd wearing all black was speaking into a walkie talkie. Just like Bashan.

"Boss. Man in all black on your 4 o'clock," said Tony.

"Yeah, I got him. Tony, Ziva, take him out. But don't make a scene," said Gibbs. "Deeks, Kensi, McGee, wait for my signal. We're going to take out Bashan."

Tony moved slightly in front of Ziva. When they approached the suspect, Tony spoke first:

"Nice walkie talkie you got there. Don't you think?" Tony said the latter to Ziva.

The man looked at Tony, startled.

"Yes I do. Do you know what would match perfectly with it?" Ziva pulled out he handcuffs discreetly.

"Now why don't you come with us, nice and quiet-" but Tony was cut off when the man pushed him backwards into Ziva. He ran. "Why do they always run?"

"Let's move people!" said Gibbs into his microphone.

Deeks, Kensi, Gibbs, and McGee all rushed Bashan, who had seen the other suspect run. Bashan had a head start, but was no match for the four agents. Finally, Gibbs tackled him to the ground, while Kensi handcuffed him.

"Nice tackle. You play football?" asked Kensi. Gibbs smirked at her comment.

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were chasing after the other suspect. They made it as far as the parking lot for a thrift shop when Sam and Callen stopped him. Both Sam and Callen were standing still, with their guns pointed at the suspect's head. Callen handcuffed the suspect.

"And NCIS does it again!" said Tony. Ziva head slapped him.

"Ow!"

* * *

**Back in the squad room:**

"And don't ever hesitate to call us if you need anything! And I mean anything! And, if you're ever in DC again, and you don't want to sleep in some dingy hotel, I will always have…"

"An extra coffin," finished Tony.

Abby head slapped him. After she was done giving her hugs to the LA team (twice), Team Gibbs had a chance to shake all of their hands.

After they all said their goodbyes, the LA team headed for the elevator. Right before the doors closed, Gibbs called out: "Oh! And Kensi!"

She gave him a strange look.

"Quarterback."

And the last sound of the LA team in the DC office, was of Kensi chuckling to herself as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**A/N: Well I know it was kind of summed up really quick, but I thought it was cute. And no, there was no Kensi/Gibbs pairing intended. I just thought it was kinda funny.**

**Thank you all for being such good readers! You influenced my writing and this story too! So please drop me one last review and it would be much appreciated!**

**One last thing: If anyone watches Criminal Minds or Pretty Little Liars, I am going to write a crossover between them as my next story. Probably in the next month or so. I plan on it taking less time than this story did. After that, I want to write a Tiva story with Jeanne. Not sure how it's gonna work out, but keep an eye out for me! I have a notebook full of ideas for, like, a ton of different shows and crossovers. (No, seriously, I do have a notebook)!**

**Again, thank you so much to all of my readers!:) Goodbye for now my lovelies! **


End file.
